Dark Doctor
by Sabrina Lonewalker
Summary: In this AU, the Doctor's first two incarnations were as we know them, caring, kindly and benign but, when the Time Lords forced his regeneration into his third Incarnation, they unleashed his Dark nature and this time, he embraced it. This Oncoming Storm no longer has the scruples of his first two selves and he will interfere wherever and how ever he chooses to do so. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Dark Doctor

Part One

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

He stood there at the control console, a man of average height, wearing a black frock coat with dark trousers, a pearl grey waistcoat and cravat. He had chestnut curls that brushed his shoulders. His elegant poet's face looked benign but his blue eyes were not. They were hard, cold and the aura around him was evil. His smile was chilling. He thought back on his previous excursion on Earth. Thanks to that stupid gun battle he had walked into, he had had to regenerate into this form. Then there had been that stupid female physician. Some surgeon she had turned out to be, costing him a regeneration because of her bungling. "Well," he thought, smiling evilly, "I took care of that."

The smile on his face was postively malicious now. Oh, he had fun with her, teasing her, letting her hear his twin hearts, playing with her before he took what he wanted from her. He smiled in grim satisfaction, remembering having her in her bed, making love to her with his whole dark nature, feeling her quiver beneath him, both in fear and in desire. He was not a gentle lover although he could be when it suited his purposes but right now, he had no desire to be gentle, not with this one. He took what he wanted and yes, he had wanted her, wanted her with all the animalistic side of his dark nature. He was rough, as rough as he wanted to be, listening to Grace moan and cry out as his hands moved roughtly over her exquisite body, forcing her to revel in how he was making her feel, making her want him no matter what he did to her.

When he found her clit, she threw her head back with a loud cry of passion and he smiled. His hand continued massaging her down there and he heard her breathing becoming more and more laboured as she came closer and closer to the edge. Then, he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed above her head as his mouth fastened on hers hard and demanding, his body rubbing against hers. He let himself tease her down there, touching and rubbing against her then pulling away when she tried to get him into her. His lips were against her ear as he whispered, "You want me, don't you, Grace? You want me inside you."

She moaned and whispered breathlessly, "Yes, yes, I do, I want you, Doctor, I need you, please?" She was squirming beneath him and he laughed, a cold, cruel laugh then, his voice was hard, "I'll decide when you get me, Grace, remember that. I'll decide, not you." He pressed himself against her, letting her feel his erection against her thigh. She groaned. It was hard for him to not take her right there and then but, he had a plan in mind. This one was going with him. He had been alone too long and he needed her to come with him. He thought of Ace fondly. She had been a match for his previous self and he had truly grieved when she had died protecting him. He had really loved her but now, she was gone and he needed another.

He knew how easily he could dominate this one, her mind was so simple and playing on her insecurites and her past would make this so easy. He fastened his lips on hers, taking her to the point where her lungs were almost bursting with their need for air, his hands roaming all over her body. He pinched her nipples, drawing more moans from her. When he finally released her lips, she was panting, dragging air into her lungs and he smiled. Now, she was begging him to take her. That was what he had wanted to hear. Now he had her and he knew it. He pulled out a cord and tied her hands to the headboard of her bed then, he moved down and she gasped as she felt his mouth on her vagina.

She uttered a strangled cry as his tongue pressed into her, licking her clit, sending shivers throughout her slim body. She moaned as his tongue pressed in furthur, deeper, licking her, tasting her as his hands caressed her pelvis and between her legs. He smiled as she unconscioulsy spread her legs farther apart to give him better access to her. He was enjoying this one more than he had any other since Peri in his Sixth incarnation. She had been good to him and for him. He had gotten angry with her though when, after that stupid trial he had been put through by the Time Lords, she had left him for King Yrcranos. Then, he had found Ace. Now, he concentrated all of his attentions on this one, on Grace and she didn't stand a chance.

Grace was lost in what she was experiencing. She had never been loved like this before. She had never met a man like him before. Something about him had captured her and all she wanted was him. She wasn't thinking about the hospital or her patients or even how angry she had been with her ex, Brad. All she saw and heard was what this man was doing to her now and she wanted more. He finally raised his head from between her legs and loomed over her. Suddenly, she was afraid, afraid of him but, she still wanted him.

He looked down on her, his blue eyes intense. "You want me, you want to be mine?" He asked in a soft voice that held undertones of both passion and menance. She looked into those eyes and her will was no longer her own. "Yes," she whispered, "Yes, I want to be yours." He smiled, he had her right where he wanted her. Her mind was ready for him to take it, to mold her into what he wanted her to be. He positioned himself between her legs. "Grace, Look at me." He said in a soft, persuasive voice. She did and then, he was inside her, pumping hard and fast, thrusting into her deeply as his mind took over her, permeating every corner of her thoughts. Going into places she had kept hidden for years. He raped her mind as througherly as he ravished her body. She cried out once and then, she was his. She looked up at him as he remained inside of her, quivering and probing inside of her willing body.

"My Grace, my sweet Grace." She whispered back, "I'm yours, love, all yours." He smiled, "Then, when I leave, come with me, please, I need you to come with me." He caressed her body, finding those places that made her shiver in delight. She moaned as he continued probing inside of her. He began pumping again, thrusting deep into her now, not being gentle but more demanding as he wanted all she had to give to him. She pulled him closer, calling out for more and he smiled. Then, with a triumphant cry, he emptied himself into her , straining against her, pushing her down into the mattress as his mouth found hers again. Then, he pulled back and she looked up with one word, "Yes."

As he stood at the console, he savoured all of that. Grace was in her room now aboard TARDIS, asleep where he had left her. He threw the main lever with a laugh, sending them all spinning into the vortex. He didn't care what they thought about her disappearance. She was never coming back anyway. He looked at the central column and told his machine, "You know the rooms to keep her out of now, remember?" His machine hummed in understanding and agreement and he nodded. "Now," he muttered to himself, "Where to go now and see what havoc I can cause?" He thought back on how all of this started for him. He had been like most others of his race, until his third self, the one the Time Lords had exiled. Then, he had changed and it was all their fault.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Doctor

Part Two

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He had called them because he needed their help and this was how they repayed him? They put him on trial, stripped his Time Lord knowledge from him and force him to regenerate? Add to that the insult of exiling him to this stupid, paltry little planet they said he was so fond of? He was so above these paltry little apes but yet, he needed them to survive. Then, there was his beloved TARDIS, both of them trapped here. He had gone to work for UNIT because there was no other option. The woman they had assigned to work with him was intelligent by human standards but was so far beneath him.

He saw her in another light when they were working to defeat the Nestine Consciousness. She actually understood what he was saying and began bouncing intelligent ideas off of him. He was enjoying the back and forth bantering when something awakened within him he had not felt in a few centuries. Passion. He wanted her, no, he corrected himself, he needed her but, she was human and Time Lord sex was rough, to say the least but, with no other options, he decided to give it a try.

He decided that he and Caroline needed to work late into the night on the transciever they would use to disrupt the Nestine's signal. As they worked, he made sure their hands would brush against each others occasionally and that his body made contact with hers. It was done very subtely and he was well experienced in the arts of seduction. It was a little known part of Time Lord training. Before Caroline fully realized what was happening, she was pressed against a wall with his lips on hers and his hands roaming over her. She slid her arms around his neck and he smiled. She spoke in a whisper, "I want you." He spoke, "And I need you, Liz, I do." She felt his erection against her leg and it sent tremors through out her body. Then, suddenly, he ground his erection against her pelvis and she gasped in delight.

Her hands found themselves tangled in his white hair and she pulled his face down to between her breasts. He smiled inwardly and took advantage of what she offered. He reached up to her shirt and in one swift movement, he ripped it open. She moaned as his lips found her breasts, licking, teasing with his tongue, chuckling as he felt her hands on his belt buckle, her hand groping against his erection, causing him to harden even more. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, he had her on the floor beneath him, looming over her, moaning himself as she stroked him down there, taking his length in her hand. Then, he grabbed her hands in his and he was inside of her in one swift, firm thrust, causing her to arch up against him.

He kept her there most of the night, unleasing his passions, long held dormant and ravishing both her body and her mind, molding them to accept whatever he did to her. Finally, Liz was unconscious and he simply held her, revelling in what he had done and realizing that he could, indeed, do whatever he wanted. He liked this feeling and that was when he had made the decision to be what he chose to be and he liked these dark feelings. All caring about people had gotten him was more pain and heartbreak and he was tired of it. He was going to enjoy his lives his way. If the Time Lords didn't like it, that was their problem.

He felt Liz stirring beneath him and he made love to her again, drawing moans and cries from her as he made her his lover, his to do with as he chose. He continued to enjoy her charms over the next several months they spent together but, she eventually left to take a job at Cambridge University. He watched her go with a sad smile but, in a strange way, he was happy for her. Then, his new assistant almost drove him insane. Where the Brigadier had found Jo Grant was a complete mystery to the Doctor.

There was more than one time that the Doctor was sorley tempted to jettison Jo with his boot in her posterior but then, the Time Lords sent for him. It was the Omega crisis and he was paired with his earlier selves. Working with them was not easy but, he knew they had to do this to save everything. Finally, it was done and the Third Doctor said goodbye to his former selves and was returned to the lab at UNIT. He found Jo waiting for him but he was not pleased to see her. Then, he put his hand to his forehead and looked at the TARDIS console. A small, clear cube appeared there and his looked around.

"It's all coming back," He said excitedly, "All of my knowledge of Time Lord theory, the equations I need to get this old girl working again. They've forgiven me. My exile is over." He really sounded pleased and Jo looked at the floor, "I guess that means you'll be leaving soon then?" He looked at her in surprise, she actually sounded hurt. Not that he really cared what she thought but, he felt it was best to temper his satisfaction for the time being.

He ran his hand through his white hair "Well, no, not immediately, Jo, I still have to run a series of checks and make sure everything is working properly before I can go anywhere." Jo looked pleased and wanted to help but all she did was get in the way. It took all of his considerable willpower to not boot her out right there and then. He smiled, he had work to do and then, he could leave this planet.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Doctor

Part Three

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

The Eighth Doctor smiled darkly, remembering how all of this began then, a voice spoke behind him, "Remembering, my love?" His hearts began beating faster and his breathing speeded up. It was her, the one woman who could stir his soul like none other. He turned to look into the face of the one woman he really, truly loved. Her name was Aluradevoratratelikeir. He called her Alura. She was a Time Lady, like him and she reveled in the power each of them possessed.

She was the same height as him and only in her third incarnation. She was almost the same age he was and right now, he knew of no one more beautiful or desirable. Grace was his pet, someone to be used but Alura, Alura was more important that that, she was his love, his life. They had imprinted on each other several decades ago, to the annoyance of the Time Lords. Each one's family had picked other mates for them but once the two of them had met, there was no other for either of them.

They had imprinted on each other the first night they spent together, finding a shared passion and ideas on how they should live their lives. He had been in his Fourth incarnation then, living his life as he saw fit, darkness and all. They decided early not to marry, they felt that was not necessary. There were times when Alura would go off in her own TARDIS to explore and he accepted that but when she came back, he felt complete.

Alura had already looked in on the sleeping Grace Holloway and approved of her beloved's new pet. "Getting lonely after losing Ace, my love?" She purred in his ear. His blood quickened at the sound of her voice. His groin tightened in desire. Only her voice could do that to him. He looked into those deep sea green eyes of her and let out a soft sigh. "My dearest," he breathed softly. "You came home." She smiled as she slipped her arms around his neck, one hand reaching up into those chestnut curls. She loved it when he had long hair, they reminded her of his Fourth self and that mass of dark curly hair she loved to get her hands on.

She looked him over, "I like this new body, my love, I look forward to our nights together. I missed you." He grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "About Grace? She caused my regeneration so, I decided she would pay for that. I was confortable in my previous self. Yes," he suddenly turned away, "I miss Ace." Alura laid a hand on his shoulder, "I know, love, I know you do. I liked her, you know. She was good for you." He turned back to her, "You did?" One eyebrow quirked up into his hairline. Alura smiled, "Yes, I did. I mourned when I found what what she had done for you." His eyes saddened, "Yes, humans seem to have this idea about self sacrifice."

Alura smiled again, "My love, put the old girl on auto-pilot and let's go to our room. Will your new pet stay where she is? I want to try out this new body of yours, I'm intrigued by it." He grinned, "Oh, you are, are you? The old girl knows where to keep her from going, my sweet, we won't be disturbed." Alura smiled as she took his hand and they ran to their bedroom like giggling children. However, there was nothing child like about what happened once they were inside the room. She pulled off the frock coat he was wearing and then began working on the cravat and waistcoat. He was kissing her jawline and down her neck as she continued working on getting his shirt off.

She smiled slyly as he tried to figure out the fastenings of her blouse. She would do this to him deliberately, frustrating him, arousing him even more. They knew each other so well. Finally, with a muttered Gallifreyan oath, he ripped the blouse off of her, exposing her firm, round breasts. She laughed and then moaned when his mouth fastened on one as he pushed her back onto their bed. She then went to work on his belt buckle as he found hers and got her slacks open, one hand slipping inside to tickle her. She gasped and her head went back as he chuckled wickedly. He knew how to play her and he smiled as he finally got the clothing off of them both.

Alura laid back as his began kissing her, starting with her lips and then moving down her chest to her abdomen. She could feel him hardening even more against her thigh and she moaned as his hands moved over her roughly, caressing, squeezing her. "Oh, my sweet love, how I missed you." She whispered as he chuckled. "I missed you too, my Aluralu." She smiled, hearing the nickname he had given her then, she cried out as he fastened his mouth onto her womanhood. This was new to her and she found herself enjoying this immensely as his tongue began probing and moving around on her. His hands continued caressing her hips and thighs.

She uttered a small scream when she felt his tongue enter her, probing, licking, generally wreaking havoc with her emotions and her desires. Oh, how she wanted him. They needed each other. She squirmed when his tongue lightly touched her clit and she moaned. He smiled evilly, he had learned a lot that he hadn't used on her yet and this was one of them. He had practiced on Grace. He continued down there for some time, smiling again as Alura spread her legs apart. Then, his mouth began slowly moving back up her body. She shuddered in delight as his lips againd found one of her breasts. He began to suckle on it while his other hand carressed her other breasts. She could feel him between her legs but, he was refusing all of her efforts to get him inside of her.

His lips found her ear, "Not yet, my love, not yet, just enjoy, let me pleasure you." She nodded and his lips were covering hers again. She returned his kiss with equal passion, her arms slipping around his slender torso. His hands reached down to caress her hips and thighs. Then, without any warning, he pressed his erection against her but did not let himself enter her, he wasn't ready to do that just yet. She moaned, "My sweet Kalier, please, I need you so much." She was pleading now and he smiled darkly. He knew he was the only man who could dominate her and he loved doing it. "Soon, my love, soon," he whispered.

Alura smiled, "My sweet, sweet love." Then, he twined his fingers into hers and held her hands above her head, pressing them into the mattress as he let himself continue to tease her. She was tossing now, squirming as her desires reached a fever pitch. She knew what he was doing. As Gallifreyans, their version of sex was a lot rougher than most humans and the longer he drew this out, the rougher it was going to be and that was just fine with her. As he kissed her again, she caught his lower lip in her teeth and nipped, causing a small drop of blood to well up, which she promptly licked off. He smiled, his eyes almost all pupil now as his own desires rose. he bit her shoulder, also drawing blood from her and she moaned.

Then, he was inside her, thrusting in hard and fast. She cried out in pure passion as he released her hands and slipped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his body. She wound her arms around him now as he rode her, thrusting in deeply as she rocked her hips back and forth against him, her nails raking his back. His head lowered to her shoulder and she gasped as she felt his teeth there. He then rolled over with her on top and she pressed against him hard as his thrusts grew faster and harder as both of them headed for the edge. Then, she whispered, "On top, Kalier, please?" He complied and had her again underneath him. Then, with a wild, triumphant cry, he released into her, arching his back so that he pressed against her pelvis, as he went in as deep as he possibly could as she let out a scream underneath him. He was like that for several seconds, pulsing within her, filling her with himself as much as he could till finally, he slumped on top of her, spent.

She smiled and stroked the now sweat dampned chestnut hair back from his face. "Oh, my love, how I have missed this. Our pets are well and good for relieving sexual stress but being with you, is my world." He raised his head to look into her beautiful eyes. "My Aluralu, you are always my one true love. Do you still have a pet of your own?" She grinned, "Yes, two in fact." He frowned, "Two?" She smiled, "Don't get jealous, my sweet, they're a married couple. I enjoy him when I want otherwise, he has his wife to keep him company." Kalier nodded, "I see, nice arrangement." She grinned and finally, they slept in each others arms. Later they would go back to wreaking havoc and taking whatever they wanted but for now, they were both at peace.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Doctor

Part Four

By

Sabrina Lonewalker

When Alura awoke, she was alone in their Victorian brass bed. She sat up and got up, took a shower and changed into clothes from the wardrobe she kept in his room. She pulled on black leggings, boots and a dark red blouse that showed a good amount of her cleavage. She brushed out her long black hair and pulled it back, fastening it with a black, onyx clip. Then, she headed to the control room. Sure enough, he was there, underneath the console working on something else. She smiled as she watched him then, she crouched next to him and peeked underneath the console, "Morning, my love," She purred.

She giggled at the usual physical reaction he had to her voice and she straightened up as he slid out from under the console. "Morning, Aluralu." He said as he kissed her, his voice low and gravelly with what he was feeling in that particular moment, his hands caressing her body eagerly. She smiled softly, knowing the power she had over him, "I have to go, lover." His face fell, "So soon?" He asked. She nodded, "I have my own TARDIS, sweet and he needs me, as well as my two pets." He nodded, "All right but, when will I see you again?" She touched his cheek, "Soon, my love, I promise." She stepped back, touched a button on the device on her left wrist and vanished.

The Doctor shook his head and shuddered at the tightening still happening in his groin and then he smiled evilly and went to find Grace. From the look on his face, this was not going to be a gentle encounter with his new pet, especially since he really wanted Alura, not this primitive ape but, in a pinch, she would do. Two hours later, he returned to the control room feeling much better. As for Grace, he shrugged his shoulders. Now she was aware of the reality of her situation. She belonged to him and as long as she pleased him, she would stay with him. His smile was evil as he spun dials and pushed buttons then, he looked up at the central rotor, "Ok, old girl, where can we make trouble now?"

He looked at the monitor and saw a small planet with a rather primitive population and he grinned, "Just the place I need for what I have in mind." He spun a few dials and soon, the TARDIS landed in the dense forest. He nodded and went to get Grace. He would need her for this. He walked into her room and found her crouching in the corner, knees drawn up to her chin. She hadn't even bothered to dress and his groin tightened again in pure lust this time but, there would be time for that later. Her eyes were frightened as she looked at him. "Get up, Grace." He said in a low, dangerous voice, the lust there for her to hear and it scared her even more. She did, slowly, knowing that in order to survive, she had to do as he told her. "Go into the dressing room, put on the outfit you will find there. I'll wait but don't be too long."

A very frightened Grace did as she was told and was back very soon. He looked her over, cupped her chin in one smooth hand and smiled, "Very good. Come along, pet." She followed him to the control room and he looked at the monitor screen again. Then, he looked at Grace, his blue eyes boring into her green ones. "You will be and do exactly as I say, understood?" She nodded, "Yes, Doctor." She said in a soft voice. He threw the lever that opened the doors, took her hand in his and pulled her after him. The doors closed behind them with an audible click. Somehow she knew that if she was getting back inside, it would only be in his company.

They walked for awhile till they came to a small village. That was when Grace saw that her outfit was similar to what the natives were wearing. They moved around the market and she noticed he was taking readings of the people using his sonic screwdriver. They walked around, looking into various stalls till an important looking procession began coming through. As they watched, Grace saw the Doctor point the sonic screwdriver at the man on the litter and then saw him clutch his chest in pain. The Doctor whispered in her mind, "Go, offer your services as a physician. Do it, Grace." His mental tone was commanding and it filled every part of her brain, she had no choice.

Once Grace had basically saved the Monarch's life, she and the Doctor were given rooms in the palace and free reign to go wherever they wanted. Grace spent most of her time tending the Monarch since the Doctor's sonic induced heart attack had revealed an inherent cardiac weakness. This left the Doctor free to see what havoc he could wreak with the local government. He checked into some things and decided that changes needed to be made. Fortunately, the Monarch's heir was a nubile, naive young woman who took an immediate fancy to the handsome stranger and began listening to what he was telling her.

Of course, the fact that he was bedding her helped her listen to him even more closely. He liked strong monarchies and he decided this one needed to be made stronger as well. He began molding the mind of the young heiress into what he believed a strong monarch should be and smiled as he found it very easy to slip into her mind, especially while making love to her. He enjoyed using his sexuality to achieve what he wanted. He found it fun but always preferred the female of the species. He thought back, thinking about the few times he had slept with another man and invariably, his mind went back to Jack Harkness, con man, Time Agent and all around sex crazed fool.

Actually, they had met at the wrong time as Jack's Vortex manipulator had malfunctioned and sent the Time Agent crashing, literally, into the Doctor's TARDIS in the Doctor's fifth incarnation. That had been during one of the darkest parts of the Doctor's life. His Fourth self had lost Sarah Jane when he had been summoned to Gallifrey. He had been forced to take her back to Earth and he had not been pleased. Then, he had wandered aimlessly for a while then, Jack literally crashed into his life.

Jack was a pleasant, agreeable companion that the Doctor had not minded sleeping with. Of course, eventually, Jack went on his own way, leaving the Doctor alone until Alura had found him again. In his Sixth Incarnation, he had found the fiery, festy Peri Brown. Having the American woman with him had been an adventure all by itself until that stupid trial the Time Lords had held. Then, he lost Peri to King Yrcanos. He smiled, remembering Mel. She had been good for him, giving whatever he asked while asking nothing in return. She had seen him through the mess of his regeneration into his Seventh incarnation. He smiled sadly, Mel had died, through no fault of thiers. He mourned her for a long time and then Ace came into his life.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Doctor

Part Five

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

The Doctor was at the control console of the TARDIS and he was a very angry Time Lord. He had given Grace specific instructions on what to do and she had chosen to be rebellious. He had told her to kill the old Monarch so that his young daughter could take over but no, Grace had to cry, say it went against everything she had learned. Fortunately, for her, the old fool had died after all but he was still angry. They had stayed to see the young heiress crowned and then, he had dragged Grace into the TARDIS and down to a lower room that was barely lit and reminded Grace of a dungeon chamber. She had obviously fogotten who was in control here well, it was time to remind her.

He had dragged her over to one wall and fastened metal clamps around her wrists and a metal band around her waist. Both were solidly embedded in the wall that was cold, not cool, but icy cold. His voice against her ear was low, dangerous and full of fury. "I told you to never, NEVER disobey me and now, you learn the consequences of that action. You will stay here until I decide whether or not I want to free you. Think about it while you're here, Grace Holloway. I told you to obey me and I am the one in control here, NOT you, remember that." His lips had touched her ear and he felt the shiver of fear and desire go through her slender frame. He started to walk out and Grace spoke, "Please, don't leave me here alone?" Her voice was pleading but his hearts were cold. "You should have thought of that when I told you to kill the old fool." With that, he left, locked the door behind him and went back to the control room. Grace was trembling in fear and desire and he knew that. He smiled evilly as he left the TARDIS to go see his other lover, locking the door behind him.

He found the new Queen in her private chambers, just where he knew she would be and walked in. She flew into his arms and he kissed her passionately. Later, in her canopied bed with the curtains pulled against the world, he told her he was leaving before daybreak. She looked up at him and he stopped her before she could speak. "I told you I could not stay when we started seeing each other. You have what you need to be the Queen your people need and I cannot be your consort, you know that." She looked up and nodded slowly. He smiled and this time was the gentle, tender lover he could be when he chose to and in the process, locked away all of her memories of him. He smiled as she slept.

He gathered his things and quietly slipped back to his TARDIS and soon, they were gone. He smiled, savouring the memories of her against him, giving herself to him so completely. Now, his face changed, there was Grace to take care of. He decided to leave her where she was and laughed cruelly as he threw the main lever, sending them spinning into the vortex. It was a few hours later that he finally decided to check on his pet. "Need to see if she's learned her lesson." He muttered as he descended.

He opened the door and found her unconscious, slumped in the restraints he had put her in. He unfastened them, scooped her into his arms and carried her to her room. After laying her on the bed, he left, locking the door behind him. She still had to learn but he had a feeling she would not disobey him again. He scanned the area of space they were in and he smiled, "Ahh, this could be interesting." He checked the timeline and his smile grew even more evil. "A tweak here and an event altered there and this could change things in a more subtle way. Let's see what happens when I change...this." He smiled as he touched a couple of controls and altered a major weather event, thereby changing what would have been.

He had discovered that this incarnation read timelines very easily and he had delighted in that fact as he learned to use it to his advantage. For instance, the weather event he had altered would now not kill the prominent politician that would have died in the orginal timeline and the Doctor was interested in seeing how his not dying would affect the planet's future. He micro jumped the TARDIS ahead a few years to see the results of his interference and smiled. Things had definitely changed, whether or not for the better really wasn't his concern. He watched for a while then, spun off even deeper into the vortex, looking for another place to wreak havoc.

The next place he found seemed to be not so promising until he saw the all too familiar looking circular looking ships in the skies. His face darkened and his blue eyes turned into blue fire. The Oncoming Storm had been awakened. Daleks, the beings he hated the most. He wondered why they were surrounding this small planet so, he decided to find out. He landed on one of the smaller ships and quietly made his way to the control center and listened. This planet had a mineral they desperately needed and fortunately, it was uninhabited so, the Doctor knew he could make sure they would never find what they wanted. He crept back to TARDIS and disappeared, reappearing underneath the small planet's surface.

He soon found what he was looking for. They wanted the planet's core to use as power for their ships and weapons. The Doctor smiled grimly, "Not if I have anything to say about this." He did what he wanted to do and then, TARDIS disappeared from the planet. He settled into the vortex and watched as the Daleks landed and then, the planet exploded in a blinding flash of light, taking almost all of the Dalek fleet with it. He smiled in satisfaction and piloted the TARDIS away from his ancient enemies.

He moved around the console with the grace of a dancer as he checked timestreams and planets. He loved interfering but in subtle ways, ways that would not be obvious to anyone else. He chuckled as he looked at the display on the overhead screen. "Ah, Earth again. I wonder what trouble they're in now?" He checked the coordinates and his blue eyes widened. "I didn't expect this!" He said out loud. He thought it over for a moment and then decided to land. He might be able to alter a few things to his satisfaction besides, there was an old friend or two he wanted to check up on.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Doctor

Part Six

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

The Doctor landed the TARDIS and stepped out, only to be surrounded by armed soldiers with their guns pointed right at him. He stood there with a smile on his handsome face until a dark haired older woman came in. He blinked and then, "Sarah Jane?" The woman looked at him, grinned and hugged him tight, "Doctor, you're here!" He smiled and looked into the lively eyes of his former companion, Sarah Jane Smith, investigative reporter and fellow time traveller. He could see that he could still control her if he chose but, right now, he preferred not to. He draped an arm around her and grinned, "Hello, my Sarah Jane." He said, his voice low and smooth. he saw her shudder in rememberance. She looked at the soldiers, "Put the guns away, this is the Doctor, UNIT's Scientific Advisor. He's expected."

The soldiers nodded, lowered their weapons and left the two alone together. Once they were gone, the Doctor smiled, swept Sarah into his arms and kissed her passionately. She melted against him, her arms going around his torso, pulling him closer. Finally, he lifted his mouth from hers. "God, how I have missed you, Doctor," Sarah Jane whispered. "I know, My Sarah, I've missed you too. I'm sorry I had to bring you home back then." She stepped back and looked at him. "You never came back." There were tears in her eyes and he pulled her closer. He really did love her in his way. "I'm sorry Sarah Jane but I simply could not take you to Gallifrey. They would have wiped your memories of me all away and sent you home. I couldn't risk that happening to you. I had to protect what we had shared together, I couldn't let them take that away from you, not you, my Sarah Jane." Sarah Jane cupped his cheek in her hand and nodded, "I understand that now but why didn't you ever...He silenced her with another kiss. Then, "I'm here now, my sweet Sarah." Then, he noticed her uniform. He stepped back, "You joined UNIT?" He asked. She smiled, "Yeah, I'm their new Public Relations Director." He broke into a wide grin, "Good for you, Sarah!" He picked her up in a hug and swung her around.

Just as he set her down, Brigadier Alastair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart came into the room. The Doctor's face lit up as he extended his hand, "Alastair! Good to see you again." The Brig looked him up and down then saw the TARDIS and nodded, "So, you've done it again, Doctor. Which one are you this time?" The Doctor smiled, "This is my Eighth incarnation, Brigadier, I've regenerated seven times, four since we last met.." The Brigadier nodded. "Well, fortunately, Doctor, things are relatively quiet at the moment so, I think Miss Smith would like to catch up so, why don't you take the rest of the day off, Sarah? Come back on Monday. Good to see you looking so well, Doctor." He nodded and left the lab.

Sarah Jane looked up at the Doctor and smile, "Do you need to secure the TARDIS?" She asked. He nodded, thinking about Grace inside and told Sarah, "I'll be back in a moment and no, I'm not leaving." With that he disappeared and returned after five minutes. He locked the TARDIS door and nodded, "There, that's done." He then extended his arm for Sarah and they headed out. Soon, they were at her home and she showed him inside. Once the door was closed, he had her in his arms, kissing her passionately. Sarah was never just sure when they ended up in her bed but she was revelling in the feeling of him making love to her again. She threw her head back and cried out in her passion as he entered her, his length going in as far as it could as she moaned. His hands were like silk against her skin. Her arms encircled his torso, pulling him against her as his mouth found hers. "God, how I missed you, my Doctor." She sighed as he pillowed her head on his chest, one hand playing with her hair. "I missed you too, Sarah Jane." He whispered in her ear. Then, the tip of his tongue ran lightly along the outside of her ear and she shivered. She then turned so she could look into those incredible blue eyes of his. "I'm just glad you came back. I didn't know if you were still alive or not. I was so worried about you." He smiled and brushed the hair back from her cheek, "My sweet Sarah Jane, you know me as few people do. If anything ever does happen to me, you'll know, deep inside, you'll know."

She looked at him, "I don't ever want to know, Doctor, I couldn't bear it if I lost you forever. I love you, you know that." "I know, Sarah Jane, I know and, in my way, I love you too but..." Sarah nodded, "I know, you can't stay long but just one thing, this time?" He looked at her, "Say it, Sarah." She raised herself up on one elbow to look full in his face. "Don't leave when I fall asleep." His eyebrows raised a little but he smiled. The times he had left her after she fell asleep. "Sarah Jane, I promise you, this time, I'll be here when you wake up now, rest my sweet girl," He kissed the top of her head, "Sleep safely, I'll stay with you this time." She snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes. Soon, she was asleep, her breathing normal and steady. As he lay there holding her against him, his mind went back to their first meeting when he was still in his Third incarnation. Then, then came Meteblis Three and those giant spiders.

The TARDIS had brought him back to UNIT, yes but, it had really brought him back to Sarah Jane. They hadn't been intimate then but, there was a union between them he had trouble describing. It wasn't physical but, it was as if their souls knew each other. He needed her in a way he didn't with Aluralu. Alura was the love of his lives but Sarah Jane was special. Then, he had regenerated into his Fourth self, all teeth and curls Sarah Jane dubbed him. He had smiled when she first called him that and their friendship had deepened. He respected her, her talent, her inquisitive nature and, of course, her beauty. The first time they had made love wasn't really their own doing. They had been visiting Yalearian Four in the Tresendk sector. The people were friendly and they had visited a local establishment for a meal. The owner had insisted on giving them some of the local delicacy called "Tresenadora" They had tried a little of it there and had taken the rest back to the TARDIS for later. It started with Sarah Jane, she was fanning her face and complaining about how hot it was in the TARDIS. He was surprised but had lowered the tempertature for her. Then, he began feeling strange and looking at her differently. Then. Sarah had become playful anf flirtatous with him. He had found himself responding and soon, there were locked in each others arms, thier lips roaming all over each others. Soon after, he had taken her to bed. They had made love like there was no tomorrow and afterwards, they lay side by side. They had remained lovers after that and he had been surprised that she had not pulled away from him. Their relationship had changed and strengthened because of everything they shared.

Then, he frowned, the call to Gallifrey had come. He knew what would happen if he had taken her with him. The Time Lords would have done to her what they had done to Jamie and Zoe, wipe their minds of their time with him and send them home to a point before they met him. He wasn't going to let them do that to his Sarah Jane so, he took her home, back to Earth with every intention of coming back for her but then, One thing had led to another. There had been Leela, Romana and others but Sarah Jane had always been in his hearts. Now, she was his again for however long he wanted to stay. Grace was a plaything, a pet but Sarah Jane was so much more than that. She had never done anything but believe in him. He kissed the top of her head again as she sleeply snuggled against him. "Sleep, Sarah, I'm not leaving you." He hoped she would agree to travel with him again. He'd have to do something with Grace but he already had ideas on what to do there. He settled and would wait for the morning. He smiled as he realized he could do anything he wanted with both women. How he loved having this power over women. He chuckled softly as he realized he could have both of them and not worry about it.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Doctor

Part Seven

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Sarah Jane rolled over when the sun hit her face and he was still there with her. She opened her eyes and smiled, "Hello." He smiled back at her, "Good morning, told you I wouldn't leave this time." She nestled her head on his bare chest and looked up. "I know but, you can't stay long, can you?" His face changed and his eyes were sad, "No, not very long, maybe a day or two but," He hesitated for a mere second or two then, caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Would you come with me again, My Sarah Jane?" She blinked and looked up at him. "You're serious?"

He smiled as he brushed a stray lock of hair back from her face, "Yes, I've missed you." That was true, he had missed her, her fiery spirit, her determination to help him no matter what, her closeness. "I missed you, Sarah Jane." His lips touched her forehead and her eyes closed. "I've missed you more than even I realized. Please, come with me?" Sarah Jane was shivering at his touch. She had missed him too, missed him terribly. No other man could awaken within her what her could and she really didn't want to stay here without him any more.

Finally, she opened her eyes to look into his blue ones. "Yes, I'll come with you again. I missed you too, my Doctor." The Doctor smiled and kissed her deeply, his hands caressing her again and she sighed as she laid back and let him do what he wanted. She cried out softly as he entered her again, her body reacting to his nearness like she always had. He smile3d, remembering those times when she traveled with his fourth incarnation, the night he had seduced her into his bed and the way she had given herself to him so completely. He did love her although not in the way he loved Alura. Alura was his soulmate, his companion for all of his lives. Sarah Jane was special though, very special to him.

Finally, he rolled away from her so she could sleep. It always fasinicated him as to why humans needed so much sleep. Two to three hours were usually sufficent for him unless he had really exhausted himself. He raised himself up on one elbow and watched Sarah Jane for a few minutes as she slept then, he quietly slid out of her bed and made his way to the shower. He came out and found the robe Sarah had given him and that he had made sure she took with her when she had left the TARDIS. Then, he padded down the stairs to the kitchen to make tea and thought about what to do with Grace, still imprisoned in the special room of the TARDIS.

He knew he had to do something with her before Sarah Jane boarded the TARDIS again because he wasn't about to let stupid Grace interfere with his life again. It was bad enough she had caused his regeneration and had disobeyed him when he had effected the change in government back on that planet. He no longer wanted her anywhere near him and if he left her on earth, she would talk unless, a slow, evil smile began to spread across his handsome features. He knew of a way to deal with that ,little problem. A memory wipe would remove all of her memories of him but, there was a danger in that as well. "Really," he thought to himself, "Why do some humans have to be such a problem?"

A soft voice behind him answered, "I don't know, love." He spun around to see Alura standing there. "It's all right, love, Sarah Jane is till sleeping. I felt your concern about things so I came to see if I could help." She laid a hand on his shoulder. He smiled up at her as his heart beats quickened at the sight of her. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Alura wound her arms around his neck. She drew back, "I can't stay long, love but, can I help you with anything?" He was quiet for a moment then, his blue eyes sparkled, "Yes, my life, you can. I need to get rid of Grace. She's on the TARDIS but, I'm tired of her and I want her gone. Sarah Jane has agreed to come with me again and, I've missed her." Alura smiled, "I know you have love and I like her. She's good for you. As for Grace, if you like, I can remove her from the TARDIS and take her elsewhere, away from you."

He looked at Alura and smiled, "You would do that?" Her eyes widened slightly, "Of course I would, my love. I'll help you in any way you need. Now, what do you want done with her?" He smiled wickedly, "Surprise me, lover." He said and Alura smiled in return. "I will, I'll find you later now, I have to go before Sarah comes downstairs." She kissed him fiercely then, stepped back and activated her Vortex Manipulator, disappearing in a literal flash of light. The Doctor smiled, how he loved Alura and how well she understood him. Then, he heard Sarah Jane coming down.

In the TARDIS, Alura appeared in the control room and TARDIS purred on seeing her. Alura smiled and patted the console, "Good to see you again, too, old girl now, show me which room Grace is in." TARDIS showed her and Alura headed that way. When she unlocked the door and stepped in, Grace was unconscious. Alura's eyes hardened when she looked at the woman, feeling no pity or suympathy for her. She felt that Grace had been granted a privilige to travel with the Doctor and she had messed it all up so, she deserved whatever happened to her. Alura took off the chains and scooped the unconscious woman into her arms then, touching the manipulator, that both disappeared in a flash of light.

TBC


End file.
